The Gospel Truth
by Neverlandfairies3
Summary: The five muses come to help a struggling school chorus win the regional competition. But the students have stories of their own. Follow your favorite Disney characters through a modern day world. You won't want to miss it, and that's the gospel truth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The staff room wasn't dark, but it wasn't particularly bright either, due to the storm raging outside. A tall, pasty man bustled about the room, lighting candles.

"Thank you, Lumiere," another tall man sitting in the corner said. His legs were crossed with leisure, sipping coffee casually. In fact, he might have been the only relaxed one in the room.

"I'm very concerned," a short, squat Jamaican man said, "this year they want us to compete in the regional chorus competition, yes? Our chorus is nowhere near ready! And the teacher!" He shook his head woefully. "Aye, I've known Scuttle a long time, and he's a good friend, but I am glad he quit. The man sings like a seagull."

"I think everything will be just fine, Sebastian," a plump, happy old woman said.

"Thank you, Verna," Sebastian said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, "but hope will not get us out of this one. I would teach Chorus myself, but I have Orchestra AND band now!"

"What if I told you," the man in the corner said, "that I have found a Chorus teacher? Five, in fact?"

"Five?!" Sebastian said in astonishment.

"Well, they insist on working together, so it's really just one with five personalities," the man said simply.

"Oh, splendid!" a man in a blue suit with a long white beard and glasses remarked.

"Indeed, Professor Merlin, indeed," replied yet another man in a long, rather stylish black coat and top hat.

"Jiminy, would you bring them in please?" said the calm man in the corner. The stylish man stood up. "Of course, Headmaster." He walked over to the door and reached out for the handle. Immediately it swung open, almost slamming the man into the wall behind him. Five women of various heights and sizes made their way around the room, finding places to lay down their purses. The shortest and bustier one spotted Jiminy behind the door and winked at him before joining her group again. Their silky white dress pants and tops flared out whenever they walked, creating a blur of white as they looked all over the room. Finally they rearranged themselves, the tallest woman standing in front as if she was the leader of the group.

The man in the corner took another sip of coffee then started to speak, "I believe they will help us in this situation of ours, so meet our new chorus teach-"

The tallest woman interrupted, "We'll take it from there headmaster. We are the Muses, a troupe of Gospel singers from Louisiana."

"And you are qualified to teach music, yes?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Oh, honey, don't you worry your pretty little head," said the tallest.

"We're more than just qualified," said the short and busty one.

"Ain't that the gospel truth," said a third. The Muses nodded their heads and made sounds of agreement.

Sebastian looked concerned.

"If you would show the Muses to their room, Professor Scar," the man in the corner said. A sullen man with a large head of slick black hair stood up grumpily and slunked out the door, the Muses following. The smallest one threw a wink back into the room as she strutted out.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Headmaster?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," the Headmaster replied. "Now you all are dismissed. Open house is tomorrow, after all!" The staff slowly filed out, Sebastian the last to go.

The Headmaster grabbed his cup of coffee, drank what was left, and then placed it off to the side for later use. He walked out of the lounge, closing the door behind him, to make his way back to his own office. Once settled inside his room, the man sat down in a swiveling chair, spinning around to face a large cage with two black mice. They looked up, as if they knew what decision had just been made. The one with the patch that looked like a bow stared at him, sniffing.

"Minnie don't give me that look, that goes to you too Mickey. We'll all be just fine," he whispered. He smiled and could've sworn Mickey gave him a thumbs up. With that he turned around and began to work, but his mind often wandered to what the new school year would bring.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. The Muses**

"I swear, Thalia, if you break one more thing," the tallest muse warned.

"Oh cool your jets, Calliope," Thalia muttered. "And I may be the shortest, but I can beat you up!"

"Just set up the booth, honey," a third muttered.

They had been working on constructing a small white booth for open house. Calliope was trying not show it, but she was slightly worried. From what she heard from the Headmaster, the school choir had a bad reputation, so no one was likely to sign up.

She slapped on her most dazzling smile. "I'll make it work," she whispered fiercely.

"Oh, look Calli, there's a girl!" said a fourth.

"Well obviously it's a girl, look at that hair," Thalia remarked.

"Calm down, Erato," said the third. "We don't want to scare the poor child."

All five stood behind the booth smiling brightly. Calli liked the girl on instinct. She had large, puffy red hair and walked with an independent, rebel attitude to rival Thalia's.

She seemed to notice their fixation. Her eyes narrowed and she strode towards them.

"What do ye want, eh?" she demanded. Calli liked her strong Scottish accent. It only emphasized her ferocity.

"We want yoooooou to sign up for chorus!" Erato said happily.

The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Me? Why?"

"Because no one is going to unless we ask every person that walks past the table," the third said, sighing.

"Oh, hush, Clio," Calli reprimanded. She flashed a smile at the girl. "What's your name, sugar?"

The girl shifted her weight. "Merida. And I'm not interested in a silly, pampy, chorus, a'ight? I don't sing." She began to walk away.

"Wait!" Calli said quickly. "How do you KNOW you don't sing? Have you ever tried?"

Merida turned. "Me maw used to sing lullabies, and I suppose I've sang those." She cocked an eyebrow. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'M NOT INTERESTED."

"Just try it," Calli asked with a hinting grin. "Come to auditions. We think you could have the potential to be a great singer."

"What a load of sheep dung," she muttered. Then she sighed. "But me da said I have to try three clubs, and I can't find anything else other than archery and fencing, so I suppose it couldn't hurt to come to a silly audition." She picked up a form. "And me maw will think it's 'civilized'," she muttered.

"Thank you!" Calli called after her retreating figure.

"And tell your friends!" Erato yelled.

"She got any friends?" Thalia whispered.

"I think asking her to spread the word is asking a little much," the fifth said.

"It doesn't hurt to be optimistic, Poly," Erato said.

And other people did come. Slowly of course, but they did come. One by one they rallied and persuaded more students to sign up, though some needed more force than others. By the end of the day they had enough "singers" to form a somewhat decent choir.

"You see girls? Nothing to worry about," Calli told the group.

"Those stress lines tell a different story," Thalia muttered.

Calli glared at her before continuing. "We got more than enough people to choose from, and those who are left we can whip into shape in no time."

"Hey Calli," Thalia said the next day, "we got a problem."

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed.

"No one's nervous!" Thalia answered with a huff, crossing her pudgy arms.

Calli gave her a look. "That's not a problem."

"Yes it is!" Poly agreed. "It means no one's taking this dang thing seriously!"

Thalia peered out into the hallway. "I count four people who look even slightly nervous. A brown haired girl with ca-razy ringlets in a blue dress who looks like a freshman, a weirdly pale girl with short black hair that looks like a freshman, that hunchback kid that looks like a freshman, and a blonde girl who doesn't look all...there." Her eyes narrowed. "Probably a freshman."

"Ok, first of all, 'that hunchback kid' is a mean thing to say," Erato reprimanded. "And what the heck is wrong with freshmen?"

"They always look nervous!" Thalia exclaimed. "So they don't even count!"

"Bring the first one in," Calli cut in. She looked down at her list. "Aladdin." She wrinkled her nose. "What kinda name is that? We'll call him Al."

And with that, auditions began.

"Alright girls, let's go through the list," Calli said at the end. "Any comments, questions, concerns, say them now. Okay," she said, shaking out the list, "the basses or baritones, depending on the piece. Phoebus, Naveen, Adam, Phillip, and... Charming."

"Charming? That's not a name," Thalia protested.

Calli raised an eyebrow. "That's what he wrote on his form," she said. "And he has a good voice."

"That Phoebus kid was iffy," Clio said.

"Well, maybe we can help," Calli said. "Anyways, the Tenors. Quasimodo, Aladdin, Hercules, Tarzan, Shang, Flynn, and Peter."

"Hercules? Honey you mean _Hunk_ ules." Thalia added. "I'd like to make some sweet music to that. He was HAWT."

Poly looked over her shoulder. "Well I'm sure as heck not calling them that. They can be Quasi, Al, Herc, Tarz, and...Shang, Flynn, and Peter."

"Altos," Calli proceeded, "Esmeralda, Meg, Tiana, Elsa, and Merida."

"I'm glad that spunky redhead got in," Erato said smiling. "And Meg was pretty spunky too. And Tiana. And Esmeralda." She paused. "Elsa, not so much."

"Soprano twos, and that's lower singers than soprano ones if you're wondering the difference, Thalia," Calli said with a pointed look. "Some of these might have to move back and forth, because there are a lot. Jasmine, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, Anna, Belle, Mulan, and Ariel."

"Rapunzel had a lot of hair," Clio muttered. "I mean, that was a lot."

"And finally, our high note hitters," Calli finished, "the Soprano ones. Snow White, Aurora, Ella, Wendy, and Alice."

"Snow White, Wendy, and Alice are freshmen," Thalia muttered.

"Snow White? What the..." Clio murmured.

"Didn't Ella say she goes by Cinderella?" Poly asked.

"Yes," Calli said, "which is strange but I ain't gonna judge. Alright girls," she said, slapping the list down on the table, "we got ourselves a chorus."

"Welcome to the first day of chorus!" Calli exclaimed jubilantly.

A sea of faces blinked back at her.

"Oh, come on, pluck up buttercups!" Poly said. "Y'all look so depressed. This is exciting!"

"I thought our chorus has come in last place at the competition for thirteen years straight," said a middle eastern boy in the tenor section.

"You're making chorus sound like some Greek tragedy," Thalia muttered.

"Lighten up, dude," Erato added.

"Who are you guys anyways?" he demanded. "I've never seen you before."

As if a cue had just been set, all the Muses struck poses. "We are the Muses," Calli said.

"Isn't that a group of nymphs in Greek mythology that serve as patrons of the arts?" asked a quiet brown haired girl in the second soprano section.

"Yes," Calli said, feeling no need to explain herself further. "What's your name, honey? It's gonna take me a while to learn them, I may as well start now."

"Belle," she said with a small smile.

Calli pointed to the middle eastern boy. "And yours?"

"Aladdin," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"We're gonna call you Al," Poly said, looking up from what she was doing in the corner.

"Um...okay?"

"Ok, so this is how this year's gonna work," Calli said, walking to stand in the dead center of the room. "We're going to teach you how to sing, if you don't know already, and we're going to put together three kick-butt songs to perform at the competition. Also, we need four soloists to compete as well." The room stirred and people started murmuring. She looked around until it fell silent again. "We will pick those soloists. But I believe music is a form of soul changing art. Music can inspire. Music can ignite. Music can heal."

"Preach sister!" Thalia interjected.

Calli glared. "Which is why each and every one of you will be learning and performing a solo at the end of this year."

A general outburst arose throughout the room.

"What?!"

"No one said anything about that!"

"What if I refuse?"

"Listen here!" Merida shouted angrily, standing up. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"Sit down, sugarplum," Clio said, "and let her finish."

"At some point this year," Calli continued, "you will be meeting with Clio, Poly, and Erato, who will be writing songs that are connected to YOU but in a musically amazing and heartfelt way!" The three women waved. The children looked concerned.

"We've been writing songs since the dawn of time," Poly said reassuringly. They didn't look very reassured.

"Been annoying me for that long too," Thalia mumbled underneath her breath. Calli nudged her to stay quiet.

"Alright, we gotta go through which clubs y'all are in to work out scheduling issues," she said, taking out a pencil and paper. "Anyone here in...dance?"

Four people raised their hands. "Say your name when I point to ya."

"Esmeralda."

"Jasmine."

"Aladdin."

"Naveen."

A few girls giggled when Naveen said his name. Clio looked around the room with a raised eyebrow and they fell silent.

"Anyone in...arts and crafts?"

"Rapunzel!"

"Tiana."

A boy whispered something. "Come again?" Calli asked.

"Quasimodo," he said, a bit louder. She nodded. "Continue."

"Anna."

"Ella. But I go by Cinderella." Calli looked up with interest. "If that's alright with you," Cinderella added quickly.

"Nah, it's fine," Calli said, writing it down. "Now, is anyone here in Fencing?" She looked impressed. "This school has fencing?"

"Hardcore," Thalia mused.

"Phillip."

"Phoebus."

"Charming."

"Flynn."

"Merida."

Calli grinned. "That's right, Merida, defy standards." Merida smirked.

"We got anyone in football?"

"Hercules."

Thalia whistled and wiggled her eyebrows at the four others.

"Adam."

"Shang."

An asian girl at the back of the room shuffled a bit in her seat but didn't say anything. Calli took note of this.

"Ok, how about cheerleading?"

There was only one. "The name's Megara. My friends call me Meg, at least they would if I had any friends. "

"Ouch," Thalia whispered.

"Battle of the Books?"

"Belle."

"Wendy."

"Anime club?"

There was silence in the room. Calli looked up. "No one? No anime lovers? Alright then. Skateboarding?"

"Tarzan."

"Peter."

"Anyone on the swim team?"

"Ariel."

"Eric."

"And finally, anyone who is an...what does this say? Eco-Warrior?"

"Snow White."

"Aurora."

"Pocahontas."

"You're gonna have to spell that for me, honey," Calli said apologetically.

She smiled in an entrancing, almost mysterious way. "I know, it's strange. P-O-C-A-H-O-N-T-A-S." Calli nodded and wrote it down.

"Hey, not all of y'all are in clubs," Thalia said, putting a hand on her hip. "What's up with that you lazy bums?"

The asian girl in the back looked at her feet, but the blonde, younger girl looked up with wide eyes. "I had several things going on at home, and I thought it best to not join as many clubs, as there are other things that require my attention."

"O...k?" Poly said uncertainly.

The bell rang. "Alright, good first day everyone!" Calli called as they filed out slowly. She watched them go. "Yeah, we'll be fine."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Mulan**

"Little brother!" Mulan yelled out into the hallway. Sliding out of her bedroom with socks on, she almost slammed into the wall but at the last second caught herself. She whistled for the puppy to come and within a second he was there. "Come on little brother," she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. There Mulan poured dog food into his bowl and quickly scarfed down some cereal herself. She heard someone shuffle around in her parents' room and knew by the footsteps that it was her father. She prepared hot tea for him and with the pot and cups in hand, turned around.

"Father I brought your-" Mulan collided straight into his chest, dropping a cup and letting it shatter on the floor.

"Mulan!" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I brought a spare," she added handing him the extra filled with tea.

"Mulan-"

"Remember what the doctor said, three cups of tea in the morning and three at night."

"Mulan, what are you doing here? It's the first day of school, you'll be late if you don't hurry. Is that what you'll be wearing?" He asked with a hint of disapproval. She looked down to find her jean shorts that matched the blue tank top and green cardigan that went over it. In her eyes there wasn't anything wrong but Mulan knew she had to change into something nicer.

She shook her head no and swiftly made it back to her room where her mother had already laid out a conservative white, pink, and purple striped dress. Sighing, she changed out of her old outfit but mentally thanked her grandma for subtlety leaving a bag of clothes to change back into. Mulan grabbed her backpack and walked out the front door to see her father sitting on the porch.

"Have a good day, make sure to get all A's. You are our daughter, you must follow in our academic footsteps to maintain the family's honor," he reminded.

Mulan nodded, "Yes Father."

He smiled and gave her a hug, letting go so she could make it to the bus on time. Mulan waved and walked off to the bus stop. She barely made it on time as the bus driver honked and yelled.

"Hurry up, would ya?" The man shouted.

Mulan hopped on and slid into the seat next to a redheaded boy.

"Mulan why do you look like a candy cane? Is it Christmas time already? Where's my present?"

"One more word Mushu and you won't wake up till it's Christmas," Mulan muttered.

"Aww that's my girl. Remember a sass a day keeps the losers away!" Mushu exclaimed. "Now come on, perk up. It's the first day of school, we gotta arrive in style. "

"And how do we do that?" Mulan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mushu slipped on a pair of shades, using his other hand to slick back his bright red hair. "Jump back! I'm pretty hot, huh?" He said in a deeper, suave voice.

Mulan shook her head but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "You've got a pair for me?"

"Of course, who do you think I am? Man, I ain't no lazy bum friend!" Mushu shuffled around in his seat as he searched his bag for another pair. Finally he pulled out a similar pair of sleek black shades and handed them to Mulan. She placed them on top of her head for the time being and listened to Mushu's new rants. He was in the middle of another complaint when the bus lurched to a stop and they had arrived at school. They secured their bags, which had fallen to the floor, and looked at each other.

"You ready Mulan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two waited as the students in front of them got off. Mulan thanked the bus driver, while Mushu reprimanded him on his reckless use of the brakes.

"Watch your driving, I nearly got a concussion from being slammed into the seat in front. And another thing-"

"That's enough Mushu," Mulan said, yanking him by the arm before he could say anything else.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Just come on."

"Fine," he groaned.

Once they entered the building, Mushu and Mulan parted ways as their lockers were in opposite parts of the school. Mulan directly went to the bathroom to change out of the dress. She stopped and stared at herself in the mirror, not liking the person she saw. She let out a sigh and went into one of the stalls to change. Mulan was quickly out again in a few minutes, this time not bothering to see herself again in the large piece of reflective metal. She made her way to her locker, noticing out of the corner of her eye the thousands of football tryout posters hung up all over the walls.

 ** _Come tryout to be part of the football team next week, August 25th-28th after school from 3-5. You could be Disney High's next superstar player!_**

The announcement barely interested her. Barely. It was on her mind as she pulled out the necessary folders and binders, yet Mulan didn't exactly know why. No girls ever tried out for football and she didn't even know if they were allowed to. Slamming her locker she went off to her first class, science.

"I almost fell asleep during Professor Merlin's speech," Mushu grumbled while taking a bite out of his celery stick.

"And this is different from any other day because..."

Mushu grumbled once more as Mulan smirked and looked around the cafeteria. Lunch time had finally rolled by and she was glad she had it with Mushu. They had been friends since preschool, when on chubby 3 year old legs he walked over to her and introduced himself. Though in the act of making new friends, the young little redhead mispronounced his own name, and therefore Marshall turned into Mushu. She laughed at the memory but the smile soon left from her face as she saw a group of boys heading their way. The glare she was receiving from the leader of the pack, Chi Fu, led Mulan to infer that he was coming straight to their table. Knowing that Mushu would immediately speak up and start some sort of fight if the two boys talked to each other, she asked him to go to her locker and get something for her.

"And why am I doing this?" Mushu asked warily.

"There's a bag that should have a cupcake in it," she quickly improvised.

"Say no more, I'm on it!" He took another bite of his limp celery stick and tossed it aside, then got up to go to her locker.

"Do you know my combination?" Mulan asked.

"Who do ya think takes all those packets of gum you hoard in the back of your locker? "

Mulan rolled her eyes, but shooed him off anyways. It was just in time too as Chi Fu's looming figure appeared over her while she finished the rest of her lunch.

"Move it," he commanded in his annoying, higher-than-it-should-be voice. He was on the football team, something that amazed all the other students because the boy seriously lacked skill. It was said that he had connections inside of the school that let him on the team every year, this being his last. It was also heard that Chi Fu even obsessively carried around a picture of him and the headmaster. No one messed with him much in fear of being kicked out of the school.

"Excuse me?" Mulan asked.

Chi Fu looked back at his posse of only two other football players with a confused stare. "Did this girl talk to me?" He didn't wait for a response and continued talking. "A female speaking to me?"

Mulan looked down, but inside she was furious. They were in the 21st century, he didn't need to act like it was such a traitorous act for a woman to talk back.

"Move it, the table we usually sit at still has puke from the last lunch. I am not sitting near that, I could get sick and miss football tryouts. Football tryouts might not be of importance to you because after all girls are the worst at sports, especially football, but when you are as good as us men it means a lot."

Mulan knew it was pointless fighting back so instead she grabbed her and Mushu's things and left.

Chi Fu smirked and sat down at the table victoriously, motioning for his followers to do the same. She met up with Mushu who was still at her locker, searching for an imaginary cupcake inside of an imaginary bag.

"Mulan I can't find that stupid cupcake you were talking about so-"

She sighed, "It's fine, I don't want it anymore."

"That doesn't mean I don't want it!" He kept on scavenging her locker, pulling out countless of folders she had carelessly placed in there.

"Mushu, you were in my gym class last year right?"

"Yeah I was, are you trying to remind me how many times you beat me at pickle ball cuz I still remember."

"I certainly did win a lot, but that's not what I meant. Am I a fast runner?"

"Are you trying to remind me of my failures in gym? You're the fastest runner I know, probably the fastest in this school."

"What would you say if I wanted to try out for the football team?"

"I'd say go kick some boy butt."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Mulan**

"So kid let me go over this again. You, _a girl_ , want to try out and be part of the," Coach Phil stopped and tried to keep a straight face, " _football_ team?"

Mulan nodded seriously and wondered what he found so funny about the situation. She had looked at a lot of school sports rulebooks during her free period, and nothing in it prohibited her from trying out.

"Football? Ha, you wanna... try out... for _football?_ " he said in between bursts of laughter. The short, burly man leaned against the wall for support as if the idea of a girl wanting to be part of the football team was such a preposterous one.

"And what's so hilarious about that?" Mulan asked.

"Don't get me wrong, but you? A football player? You look more like a D.I.D."

"A D.I.D.?"

He waved it off as unimportant, "It means a Damsel In Distress. Anyways kid, you'd be trampled out there."

"I'm a fast runner, I can catch a football, and I know all the rules."

"Two words: you're a girl."

Mulan counted three words in that sentence but shrugged it off and continued her argument.

"Why should my gender get in the way of being able to play?"

Phil sighed, "Kid, it's not just that. If the guys knew I let a girl try out, and she actually made it, do you know what would happen? They'd flatten you into a discus. And what about all the other school teams? We'd be humiliated!"

"They don't have to know," Mulan countered.

Coach Phil stroked his chin and thought about it. He agreed to letting her tryout but it came with one condition. "You've got to make sure the guys don't ever see you in that locker room without your helmet or any equipment on, got it? Don't let too many people know about it either, stuff like this spreads around here faster than the plague."

Mulan nodded her head and continued listening, paying rapt attention to show that she was serious about joining. Chi Fu wouldn't know about it, but she was determined to prove girls could play football just as well and even better than boys.

"You also gotta wear a jersey with a number on the back of it so I can call you by that instead of your name during tryouts. Get the papers signed and turned in by next week, and I can't believe I'm saying this but then you'll be able to try out for the team."

She smiled and thanked him, hurrying to make it to her next class in time. Mulan plopped down into her seat just as the bell rang, and a short dark haired woman with a bob haircut of sorts entered the room. She walked in as if she could command everyone in the world with a few words. Mulan had heard quite a few stories about this lady, many of them insinuating that she was a wacko teacher with quite a passion for teaching sewing and other apparel courses.

"Hello Darlings, I'm Edna and I will be your teacher," she introduced herself. "In this class you'll be free to design whatever you want. I will randomly assign days where you must turn a piece of your work in."

A girl in the back of the class spoke up, " what should the piece we turn in look like?"

"Well I am sure I do not know, darling. Luck favors the prepared, just have a piece ready to be evaluated." Edna answered. "Though each quarter there will be a specific assignment for you to also be working on. This quarter is to design a super suit, one that a superhero could use."

Mulan couldn't see the girl from where she was seated but the same voice spoke up again, "Can we-"

Edna interrupted, "Words are useless, darling. Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble! Too much of it, too much. Your only constraint is that it has to be a super suit."

"Can it have a cape?" A deep and gruff voice asked from the corner. Mulan recognized him as the boy that for some reason was called "Killer" by his friends.

"NO CAPES!" Edna burst out. She recollected herself as she walked to her desk and started writing something on a notepad.

Everyone cautiously started working and moving around the classroom, claiming their work stations. Mulan began sketching her design for a super suit, writing down what fabrics she would need. Putting down her pencil she examined her work, but it all didn't appeal to her much. Her mother had wanted Mulan to sign up for the class as it was considered lady like and would show she was a well rounded student. Mulan had wanted to do another year of gym, but her parents had told her it would look better on applications if she did a sport such as volleyball. She wondered what her parents would say about trying out for football, but she pushed the topic away and decided to confront it once she got home. Mulan was bored by the rest of the class, only slightly amused when Edna exploded at other students for wanting their suit to have a cape. Mulan was the first one out the door when the bell rung again, eager to get to her next and final class for the day.

"Hold up a sec. Let's go back, you actually signed up to be part of the football team?" Mushu asked on the bus ride home.

"I have to make it through tryouts before I can be on the team," Mulan explained.

"I understood that. How dumb do you think I am?" Mulan opened her mouth but was cut off by Mushu. "Never mind, I don't wanna hear the answer. What I'm asking is if you're actually going all the way with this."

She nodded without hesitation, "I am going to show that girls can play football just as well as boys can."

Mushu looked at her with narrowed eyes, doubting that was the only reason. His gaze didn't lessen but it didn't bother Mulan either. He nodded and continued, "Then I'll support you 100%, I can even get Crikee to help too."

Mulan rolled her eyes at the reference to his pet hamster he named Crikee when Mushu had gone through a whole superstition phase. He believed that crickets were good luck and begged to keep one as a pet. His parents didn't agree to the cricket but as a consolation prize he received a hamster. It was named Crikee and Mushu still believed it brought good luck, regardless of what many people told him.

"Thanks, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone I'm trying out." She nervously glanced around, hoping no one had been eavesdropping.

"Who else do I have to tell other than you?" Mushu joked.

"I'm not kidding, no one on that field can know I'm a girl or else they'll probably flip and find a way for me to stay out."

"Don't you think they'll notice the difference?"

"Helmet, jersey, shoulder pads. I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow, but gave it up anyways. "So what are your parents gonna say?"

Mulan shrugged her shoulders but inside she was starting to get worried about the talk they would have at home. Mushu could be pretty clueless sometimes, but sensing her tenseness and discomfort at the topic, he fortunately dropped it and steered the conversation into another direction.

"Timon and Pumbaa made themselves a plan to get the new kid Simba into their group. Think that later it will pay off and with his size they won't be bothered anymore, they were actually trying to rope me into the plan too. Pfft... As if."

"Ah, trying the old Hakuna Matata approach aren't they?"

"They are. I told them there ain't no way I'm joining. What do I look like, a loser? Don't answer that either, but I'm not falling for the 'means no worries' thing again."

Mulan laughed and shook her head. Timon and Pumbaa weren't the brightest bulbs out there, but they were the ones who sort of led Mulan and Mushu through their first year of high school. Timon and Pumbaa were one grade ahead of the two, and they were always trying to get fresh meat to join their group in hopes that one day they would somewhat move up the social chain. The four had stayed friends and helped each other out when they could.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase." Mulan mimicked Timon.

Mushu responded in a deep thick voice like Pumbaa's. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze."

They collapsed into fits of laughter, the exhaustion of the first day driving them into hysteria. If it weren't for the bus driver yelling at her to get off, Mulan wouldn't have even noticed they arrived at her stop. She waved goodbye to Mushu and quickly got off to escape the wrath of her bus driver.

Her mood soured once she realized she would have to face her parents sooner or later, they would have to sign the paperwork. With a sigh, Mulan trudged up to her front door and entered. Her mother and grandmother were cooking dinner in the kitchen, only stopping to greet her before returning to their original task. She went to her room directly and jumped on her bed, plunging head first into a pile of pillows. Mulan peeked out from her burrow and saw a packet of papers neatly laid on her desk. Knowing that it wasn't there earlier, she reluctantly got up to see what the papers were for. She wasn't sure how to react when they were the necessary signed forms for sports and the volleyball box was checked off.

"Mulan, dinner is ready!"

She quickly made her way to the dining room where her family was already seated and about to begin their meal. It was strangely quiet, the tension could be felt in the air and Mulan couldn't take it anymore. She slammed down her cup and confessed. "I want to try out for the football team."

"Mulan you are a girl-" her father spoke to only be interrupted.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't play football, it is a senseless game of tackling one another. It won't look good on an application, we've already signed the forms for volleyball, they were on your desk."

"But-"

"Mulan, you will dishonor our family. What will all the other parents say if we let our only daughter play football with a team of boys?"

"Is everything about maintaining this honor of ours?" she asked incredulously.

"You will not play on the football team, that is it. I know my place, it is time you learned yours."

She rushed out, ignoring the calls from her mother, and went straight to her room. Laying down again in her fort of pillows she calmed down and finished her homework. Out of the corner of her eye she kept glancing over at the forms, an idea already forming. Once she finished all the assignments she pulled over the papers and finally made her decision. With the eraser top of her pencil, Mulan erased the check in the volleyball box and placed it under football. Guilt was eating her from the inside, but she pushed it away with the knowledge that she could try out for the team. As she fell asleep, Mulan only hoped she could pull it all off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Mulan**

A week after Mulan had secretly turned in the forms to Coach Phil, football tryouts started. She was worried from the moment the sun rose. How would she walk out the front door carrying a whole bag filled with football equipment and not have her family notice? It was easier said than done, and after thrashing in bed because she couldn't fall back asleep, Mulan decided to put her restlessness to good use. Quietly tip-toeing around the house, she hid the big bag in one of the bushes outside in the front yard. When she entered the house again, her grandmother was sitting down at the table, casually sipping some jasmine tea. Mulan tried to hide in the shadows of the early morning but it was no use as she was called out.

"Good morning," Mulan said.

"I might not be as young as I used to be, but I do know a thing or two. What where you doing out there?"

Mulan winced, but trying to spin herself out of it, she came up with an excuse. "I was just praying to the ancestors for luck."

Her grandmother nodded but the look on her face said she didn't believe it. "How lucky can they be? They're dead." She got up from her seat and was about to make her way back to her room when she stopped and turned around to face Mulan.

"Don't worry much about the honor-to-us-all thing. Everything will work out."

And with that the old woman left.

"You ready for football tryouts today Mulan?" Mushu asked on the bus that morning. She had successfully been able to sneak the bag on to the bus without her parents noticing, the only blimp being when her grandmother caught her in the kitchen.

"I think so, or at least I hope I am."

"Have you practiced at all?"

"Well I've conditioned and practiced catching footballs when-"

"I didn't mean practice football. I meant practice being a guy."

"Uh, truthfully, no."

Mushu let out an exasperated sigh. "I always gotta remind you of everything don't I?" he muttered. "First of all, don't talk much, and if you do, don't talk in that shrilly girl voice."

"Hey-"

"Don't interrupt. Now show me your angry man face!"

Mulan was confused.

"I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on, scare me girl!"

"Rawwwrr!" she growled and scrunched up her face, hoping that she looked somewhat intimidating.

"What are you a dinosaur? Nevermind, that'll do. Later we'll work on your man walk."

It was going to be a long bus ride.

Mulan hurried off the bus to escape Mushu's lessons, making up an excuse that she had to get to science class earlier that day to help Professor Ursula set up the chemistry lab. Honestly though, she had forgotten to do her science homework and would be in trouble with her parents if it showed up as a zero in the gradebook. Mulan finished the last few problems before stepping into the classroom knowing that if Ursula caught her doing homework in class, bad things would happen. She wasn't called the Sea Witch behind everyone's back for nothing. Mulan's point was proven later on in class when Peter had been trying to complete his math homework instead of the assignment. Ursula grabbed the paper from his hand and tore it in two before throwing them back on his desk.

"That's not fair!" Peter remarked.

"I guess not, oh well."

Peter complained some more under his breath, while Ursula laughed and called him something along the lines of a "poor unfortunate soul". Nevertheless, class continued like it always did. For Mulan it passed by extremely quickly, presumably because all her thoughts revolved around the upcoming football tryouts at the end of the day. Mushu taught her some more man lessons during lunch, she was bored in Social Studies with Professor Merlin, Edna confused more students, so overall it was a somewhat normal school day for Mulan. Though she wasn't prepared when the last bell rung, especially when Mushu pulled her out of the hallway and into a back corner where neither of them could be seen. He shoved an earpiece into her hand before quickly explaining its purpose.

"Okay, here's the deal. You're obviously gonna need help when in that locker room filled with men, and who better to help you than a man himself?"

"Oh great, did you actually find someone that qualifies?"

"Now's not the time for being snappy, Miss Man. I'll talk to you through the earpiece. It also has a microphone for me to hear what's going on too."

"How are you going to be able to maintain the connection if you're gonna be on the bus, which you have to leave for right about now..."

"Timon and Pumbaa are staying after school for some club, I'm joining them for today and hitching a ride afterwards. I gotta go, I'll talk to ya through the piece, good luck!" Mushu ran down the hall, catching the glares of a few supervisors who wanted to say something, but also wanted to go home. Mulan put the little device into her bag and looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching. She sighed with relief and stepped into the closest girl's bathroom to change. She was done after a few minutes, it was a struggle to put on all the protective gear, and made sure the bathroom was all clear before she stepped out again. Mulan peeked at herself in the mirror while washing her hands, a bit shocked to see the bigger frame that came along with wearing the shoulder pads. She dried her hands and grabbed her bag, ready to go to the locker room. She was outside of the door when she finally put on the earpiece and helmet on.

"Check, one two three. One two three, Mushu is the coolest of the cool," blared into her ear. Mulan flinched at the volume and asked him to turn it down.

"Sorry, about that. Don't worry at all, I've got the rest covered. In fact-"

Static cut him off and suddenly Mulan heard two new voices.

"Mulan you asked Mushu to help you but not Pumbaa and I? I'm offended!"

"Timon, it's alright. You don't have to be upset."

"I'm not upset Pumbaa, it's called exaggerating."

"Ohhhh, ok."

Mulan sighed, "Mushu, you told them? What did I tell you?"

"They were wondering about the earpiece and everything."

"Mulan, your secret is safe with us," Timon said.

"Yeah, don't get mad at Mushu either," Pumbaa added.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for that," Mulan replied.

"It's not too late. Like my buddy, Timon, over here always says: you got to put your behind in your past."

"No, no, no. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's you got to put your past behind you. But it's true, don't get mad at him, we're the ones who were being nosy."

"Aww thanks y'all," Mushu chimed in.

"We got to go, good luck!" Timon said.

"Bye!"

Mulan laughed, "Bye guys."

"Well now that they're gone, where are you now?" Mushu asked.

"Standing outside the locker room door."

"Get in there, don't be some cry-baby wimp!"

Mulan took a deep breath and finally walked in. There were tons of boys ready to go out to the field, but all their helmets were off. She didn't know exactly what to do so she chose a corner and awkwardly stood in it.

"Mushu, what do I do now?"

"Go up to a guy and just punch them in the shoulder, they like all that brute stuff."

Mulan gulped but followed his advice. She spotted a group of three boys of all different appearances. She faintly heard their conversation before going up to the shortest one with a black eye and punched his arm.

"Hey dude," she said in a low gruff voice.

The guy turned to Mulan, fury evident in his eyes. He grabbed her by the jersey, his other fist ready to fight back. "Watch it pal."

The big, chubbier one spoke up. "Yao, relax."

"Ah, you ain't worth my time chicken boy," he let go of Mulan and waved her off. He was still close enough though to hear Mushu yell at the top of his lungs.

"CALL ME THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LIMP NOODLE!"

Mulan was pretty sure her eardrum was broken with the volume at Mushu yelled, and with Yao looking like he wanted to beat her to a pulp, she was pretty sure some of her bones were about to be broken. He aimed a punch straight to her face, it missed when she ducked and instead hit the tall, skinny boy in the group. The two started beating each other up, and Mulan took the chance to escape.

"Mulan what did you just do?" Mushu asked.

"What did I do? You mean what did you just do?"

"Start blaming everyone around ya, won't you? Just mind your manners child."

Mulan bit her tongue to stop the flow of words that would have certainly continued their argument and stayed quiet. It didn't work for her as she heard the fight start to spread throughout the locker room until she was stuck in the middle with her arms covering her head to protect herself.

"Stop," a voice commanded. Immediately all the fighting seized as they were looked down upon by the captain of the football team, Shang. "Who started all this?" Shang called out.

"HE DID," all the boys chorused in unison and pointed at Mulan.

"What did you do? You know, we need to work on your people skills." Mushu said, exasperation seeping into his voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Muses**

"No, no, no, sing it all over again," Thalia demanded.

"And what was wrong with it, this time?" Flynn asked.

"Everything! You gotta add more style and pizzaz to it, give it some soul baby! You know what I mean?"

"I gotta say that I don't," he answered.

"Just try it again."

The whole class groaned, as they had been singing the same fifteen second part for more than half of the time period.

"Oh come on," Poly groaned, looking up from the piece of paper she was scribbling on, "it's not that bad!"

"You're just all singing it like you want to die," Erato added cheerfully.

"As opposed to what?" Meg asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Like you want to be here," Thalia replied with a similarly cocked eyebrow.

"Here," Erato said, trying to be helpful, "sing it like how you would say it. This is a HAPPY song! Zip-A-Dee-Do-Dah! It's a beautiful day! Come on! Sing like it's actually a beautiful day!"

"It's rainin'," Merida said bluntly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Thalia chided. The four other teachers glared at her, she was not helping their case.

"Come on, let's just try it again," Calli told the students.

"Zip-A-Dee-Do-take me away from this class," Meg mumbled.

"Sweetie, try to be positive!" Erato chirped, pointing her out.

"Oh I'm trying alright," Meg shot back.

Thalia stepped up, seeming ready to defend her sass queen title, but didn't have enough time as Calli took over again.

"Everyone just try the song again," Calli said while motioning for Erato to come lead the students.

The smile on Erato's face brightened even more. "If you aren't actually happy, then pretend!" She looked around the room. "So whoooo wants to stand up and say the lyrics like they're happy!"

No one moved.

She pursed her lips. "Okey dokey then...I'll have to choose someone at random!" The class stiffened. She looked around with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then she pointed at the Second Soprano section. "You!" she said, pointing to the quiet Asian girl in the back.

"Umm, me?" Mulan stood up slowly, unsure of her actions.

"No, the unicorn in the back of the class. Yes, you!" Thalia remarked.

"Can you read the lyrics happily?"

"I can try," she replied uncertainly.

"Hey Erato, Poly, Thalia," Calli said, striding into the room with Clio following close behind her. "I'll take it from here. Erato, Poly, and Clio need to have an interview with..." she looked down at her clipboard, "...Mulan."

Mulan paled visibly, but nodded and went with the three ladies.

"Interrogation time, oh how I love it!"" Thalia exclaimed.

All eyes were on them as they left the room, which quickly changed when Thalia and Calli demanded for their attention once again.

"Take a seat hun," Erato said. Mulan did so, nervously sitting on the edge of her seat. The three intimidating women stared at her from across the table, scrutinizing her face. Mulan attempted to smile.

"So," Poly said suddenly, "what's your story?"

Clio produced a pad of paper and a pen.

Mulan's smile slipped a bit. "Uh, sorry?"

Erato waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, everyone has a story. We want to hear yours, even if it's absolutely boring!"

"Oh...ok?" She gulped. "Where do I start?"

"What are some of your favorite things to do?" Erato asked.

"Uh, I'm into sports," she answered, carefully not mentioning which.

"What are some of your dislikes?" Clio questioned next.

"When people say girls can't do the same as boys," she said immediately.

"What's the hardest part about your life?" Poly prompted.

"Um..." She hesitated. "I guess...my parents," she admitted.

"What about them?" Erato pushed.

Clio looked up from her paper to see Mulan's slightly terrified face. "You can trust us, sweetie. We won't release this information. We just want to get to know you."

"Well..." she said slowly, "they expect a lot from me, I guess. Perfect grades...regular girl afterschool activities...the perfect daughter. And that...that's not me." She began to get slightly more animated. "I want to do something with my life! I don't want to be one of those girls that just does the normal classes, the normal activities, grow up and have nothing to do, just be a stay-at-home mom. I couldn't pass as the perfect bride either." She wrinkled her nose. "Even if I did try, I just couldn't live with myself."

"Do your parents know?" Poly asked.

She bit her lip. "Umm...no. They think I try...and I guess I sorta do, but probably not as hard as I should. I just pretend. I feel like I'm lying to them, all the time. Like I'm lying...to myself." She smiled half-heartedly. "But it's better that way. They'd be heartbroken otherwise."

Suddenly, she seemed self-conscious.

"Thank you for sharing, honey," Erato said softly. "That sounds really rough."

Just then, the bell rang, indicating the end of class. Mulan jumped. Erato gestured for her to remain seated. "We'll write you a pass, don't worry."

Just then, Calli and Thalia walked in. "Hey ladies," Calli said with brilliant smile, "how's it goin'?"

"Good!" Clio said happily.

Calli leaned over Clio's shoulder. Slowly, she nodded. "I see," she said thoughtfully. She looked up. "Well, Mulan, if there's nothing else for now, you're free to go. Thank you for sharing. We'll get back to you soon." Erato handed her a hastily scrawled pass.

Mulan stood up, taking the pass. She walked to the door of the office. Hesitating at the threshold, she looked back. "I'm trying out for the football team," she blurted, before ducking her head and running out.

The five women sat silently for a few moments. Finally, Calli chuckled. "Well, well, well, girls. There might be more to our little pupil than we thought."

"Huh, I guess she's not a lazy bum after all. You learn something new everyday," Thalia added.

"Thalia..." Calli warned, giving her a stern look.

"Oh don't you start again. Now you three tell me the details, does this chick actually have a story?"

Poly, Erato, and Clio looked at each other in excitement, nodding. This was going to be an awesome song.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Mulan**

Mulan gulped as Shang took one step closer, Chi Fu following behind.

"What's your name?" Shang asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Uh..." Mulan stuttered, she hadn't thought that far ahead in the plan.

"The captain just asked you a question, answer!" Chi Fu demanded.

"I've got a name, and it's a boy's name too!" she countered. "It's... uh..."

"Try uh, uh, ah chu," Mushu said through the earpiece.

"Ah Chu," Mulan immediately answered.

"Ah Chu?" Shang asked incredulously.

"Gesundheit," Mushu chuckled.

"Mushu!"

"Mushu? Is that your name?" Shang sounded even angrier. Chi Fu seemed to be enjoying the direction their conversation was heading to.

"Uh, no!" Mulan said.

"Then what is it?"

"Say Ping," Mushu cut in.

"It's Ping," Mulan said, happy to finally have a name.

"Ping?"

"Yes, my name is Ping."

"Alright then Ping, I don't need anyone causing trouble on my team."

Mulan let out a sigh and looked down at her feet, "sorry."

"You're a man, don't apologize!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Uh I mean sorry you had to see that. You know how it is when you get those manly urges," Mulan said in the deep and gruff voice she had been using earlier. "You just gotta kill something, fix things, uh cook outdoors..."

Shang nodded suspiciously but took a step forward to make an announcement for the rest who were trying out. "Men, thanks to your new pal Ping over here, you'll be running laps for all of today."

Groans were let out, and already a group of boys were encircling Mulan, fists ready to punch. She quickly ran out of the locker room and onto the field.

"We really got to work on your man skills too, they're seriously lacking," Mushu said.

"I'm sorry that I don't have the experience," she retorted. She somehow pulled out the earpiece while keeping her helmet on, and placed it to the side, leaving Mushu to talk to himself. She started running the laps with all the others, who kept trying to trip and push her. It was going to be a long two hours.

It was the second day of tryouts and it didn't seem to be getting any easier for Mulan. The day before they didn't do anything but run laps, and while she was fast, long distance wasn't exactly her forte. She was falling behind compared to the other boys and there were only two days left of tryouts. If she didn't up her game, her name would be on the first cut list the next morning. It worried her as she came out on the field late, because of Mushu's last second man lessons. They were all in line as Mulan jumped in at the end. Shang walked in front of them, giving all of them a scrutinizing glare.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns," he said, referencing to Disney High's archrival in football, the Huntingtown Huns. He looked down at the boys trying out in front of him and pushed an unsuspecting scraggly one down to the ground.

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"

"Pretty boy doesn't have to rhyme to make us understand," Yao mumbled.

Shang appeared to have caught the last part of what Yao said as he marched straight in front of him and yelled out loud to the team. "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through." He turned around and walked towards Mulan, looking her dead in the eye."Mister, I'll make a man out of you."

He called for everyone to circle up for some stretches and warm ups, leading every single one. All of the boys there- and Mulan- were having trouble stretching as far as Shang could, they weren't very flexible. "Take deep breaths in and out," he instructed them. "Relax your muscles."

"This isn't relaxing at all," Yao complained.

"Tranquil as the forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win," Shang informed the group. He got up to see how everyone was struggling to touch their toes with their legs straight. "You're a spineless, weak, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man, out of you." He clapped his hands once, signaling the end of their stretches. "Time to run!"

Yao pushed Mulan down while she tried to get back up to get on the track.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath," Chien Po huffed after they had run more than two miles.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me," Yao grumbled right next to him.

"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym," Ling whined.

Mulan shook her head and looked over to the bleachers, surprised to find Mushu sitting down watching them. Once she was done with her laps she headed over there, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm just supporting my friend and making sure my lessons actually helped. I gotta say though that guy's got 'em scared to death," Mushu said pointing over to Shang.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me," Mulan whispered. She then waved goodbye and went back to where everyone was stretched out on the grass.

"Ping, come over here," Shang commanded.

Mulan quickly walked over to where he was, scared that he might know that she was a girl.

"I am just letting you know that at this rate you aren't going to make the team. You're unsuited for the rage of war, that is known as football. If you don't show that you can keep up with the team, you'll have to pack up, go home, and be through. How could I make a man out you?"

Mulan was crushed by what he said, but she nodded in understanding and walked off. She was suddenly hit by a wave of new determination, determination to be a part of the football team. Nothing was going to get in her way now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Mulan**

The next day Mulan's name, or her alternate name, did not appear on the first cut list. Neither did it appear on the day after that, or on the last day when final cuts were made. She had made the football team.

"Yes! That's my girl! Fooling people and kicking boy butt, I'm so proud," Mushu exclaimed.

"Keep it down Mushu!" Mulan whispered, but in all honesty she wasn't bothered, she had made the football team and that was all that mattered. She was on her way to the locker room, excited for the actual first day of practice. Games would start in less than a week and Shang was stressing about how important it was to be prepared for them. She waved goodbye to Mushu and entered the locker room, only to be stopped by Ling.

"Hey Ping!" Ling called out, with Chien Po and Yao close behind. They were all wet from showering, their chests bare and a towel wrapped around their bottom half. Mulan tried to avoid them completely, pretending as if she hadn't heard strategy didn't work as they rushed to catch up to her.

"Ping, I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi I'm Ling," he said sticking out his hand to shake. Mulan took a few steps back and collided straight into someone.

"And I'm Chien Po," the person she bumped into said.

Mulan nodded politely, "Hello, Chien Po."

"I'm Yao, king of the rock, and there's nothing you girls can do about it!" Yao announced, climbing up onto a bench.

"Oh yeah? I think Ping and I can take you," Ling said, pulling Mulan closer when she had taken a couple steps out.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere," she replied, looking everywhere but at the three boys in front of her.

"But we have to fight, Ping!" Ling protested.

"No we don't, we can just go get ready for practice and uh-"

"Come on, don't be such a gir-hey!" He cut himself off as he saw their jerseys being launched into the air and landing into a puddle of water. Mulan took the opportunity to leave and caught a glimpse of Mushu getting out of the locker room too, giving her the "you-so-owe-me" look. She made a mental note to thank him later, as she looked around the field to see the rest of the football team sitting on the bleachers. Phil was seated next to Coach Bob, or Mr. Incredible as some students liked to jokingly call him, the gym teacher and sports director for the school. Mulan sat down and saw Yao, Ling, and Chien Po later join, their outfits still dripping.

"Good afternoon everyone," Coach Bob said to the group. He didn't wait, most likely knowing that he would get an unenthusiastic response, he instead continued and talked about the rules, game schedules, and finally team uniforms. He passed out dull grey jerseys with white numbers on the back, along with matching shorts.

"Make sure you wear these on-" Coach Bob said, just to be interrupted by a certain apparel and sewing teacher.

"Robert, what do you have here?" Edna asked, picking up one end of the jersey as if it was a dead mouse.

"It's the uniform for the football team E," Bob answered simply.

"That's a hobo suit, darling. They can't be seen in it! 15 years ago, maybe, but now..." Edna said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean? _You_ designed it."

"I never look back darling, it distracts from the now. They need a new uniform, that much is certain."

"A new uniform? Where the heck am I going to get a new uniform for these guys?"

"You can't! It's impossible! I'm far too busy, so ask me now before I can become sane..."

The team watched silently the two go back and forth, wondering where it was going to go. Coach Bob was looking iffy about it, but there was no one else he trusted for creating the team's uniforms.

"You want to make them a new uniform?"

"You push too hard darling, but I accept," Edna smiled wickedly and looked around at the team. "It will be bold, heroic!"

Mulan focused on the ground in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't be recognized. Her chorus teachers already knew her secret, she didn't want to add any more staff members to that list. Mulan lifted her head up for a fleeting second and saw Edna staring straight at her. Edna smiled smugly, as if she knew a secret others didn't know. Mulan only feared that it was hers. Edna whispered to Coach Bob and nodded, then walked off in the original direction she was heading to.

Practice went on for the rest of the week, the team was progressing and getting better with each day. Edna hadn't said anything to Mulan, something that calmed her down with every passing day that she wasn't called out. School went on like it usually did, and so did life in general. Eventually the games began, with Disney High creaming all other opponents. It didn't matter to most of them though as the only game that did was the one versus the Huns, and Shang was making sure every player was prepared. Practices were becoming longer and more frequent, but Mulan enjoyed them on most days. Though this particular one, she wasn't enjoying it as much because of a certain redheaded friend. Mushu was sitting in the bleachers and cheering whenever "Ping" caught the ball in the touchdown zone, so when they finally had a water break, Mulan went straight over there to silence him.

"What's up man?" Mushu said.

"Could you please stop-"

"Hey Ping who is this guy?" Ling asked, Yao and Chien Po looking curious too.

"Who am I?" Mushu replied, a hand over his heart as if he had been shot.

"Oh no," Mulan muttered.

"Who am I?" Mushu repeated and continued, "I am the guardian of lost souls. I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu."

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po burst into laughter, annoying Mushu quite a bit.

"Now y'all shut it, alright? Dishonor on your whole family! " Mushu pointed at the three, who were still laughing. When they didn't stop he looked over at Mulan and said, "Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!" He pointed again at Yao, Ling, and Chien Po as he spoke, but was shut up when Shang called for everyone to come back. Mulan was grateful for the chance to leave and waved goodbye to Mushu, offering him a sympathetic smile. She returned to the field where the team had just been told by Shang to run 15 more laps.

"Come on Ping, just be a man!" Mushu shouted, with a mocking tone as she rounded out her 10th lap, a bit tired too. She was going to get him back for sure, but nevertheless she just shook her head and finished the rest of her laps.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonus. Mushu**

Mushu laughed at Mulan's struggle and kept on watching intently, _barely_ yelling his opinion across the field to where she was. She wasn't doing too bad in the man department, but Mushu was surprised by how well she could play football. She was the first string wide receiver and obviously deserved the spot. He was proud of her and showed his support by cheering her on, even though she kept on telling him to stop. He did twenty minutes later when Shang looked over, searching for the cause of all the ruckus. Mushu just pulled out his phone and pretended to be deeply immersed at the picture he had set for his home screen. It was a pretty cool picture of fireworks, if he did say so himself.

He finally looked up again when the coast was clear and saw that the team was running again and how disappointed they all looked. He fought the urge to laugh, but silently snickered anyways.

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle," the guys said in unison. Mushu was a bit confused, as they were only a high school football team, but he guessed they did take it very seriously.

"In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle," Yao grumbled.

"Like a pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore," a group of large boys whined together.

Ling suddenly popped up behind everyone, "Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for!"

Mushu had known that during football season they all promised not to get caught up over a girl, but sadly enough for them that was the only time the girls ever paid attention to those guys. Mulan seemed to be getting uncomfortable though and he moved up closer to get a better view of the show.

"Huh?" Mulan asked, trying to catch her breath after all the laps.

Ling smiled again wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!" Mulan squirmed and got out as he continued, "I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars."

"My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars," Yao commented, thinking pretty deeply about it.

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like! Beef, pork, chicken, mmm!" Chien Po added, closing his eyes as if he was already imagining all that food.

Mushu's attention suddenly switched as he heard a girl with very, very long hair gush about how the boys on the team were somewhat singing. She was with Flynn and asked him if he would join along. He scoffed and responded, "Sorry blondie, no can do. I don't sing." He led her to the parking lot and with that Mushu's attention reverted back to the practice.

"Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer," Yao said to Mulan, jerking his head to the girls walking around and looking at the field often.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor," Ling smirked, pounding a fist against his protective gear.

"You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war," the guys once again called out. Mushu was still confused because technically they had just started off a season, but apparently those were all just small technicalities as the guys continued.

"What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting for!"

"My girl will think I have no faults!" Yao said, while Mulan rolled her eyes behind his back.

"That I'm a major find!" Chien Po replied, coming in behind him. The three looked at Mulan, expecting her to add something in, she stumbled over herself and answered. "How about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?"

They looked disappointed with her response. "Nah," they chorused together.

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Ling piped in.

Yao pulled Mulan closer and whispered, "he think's he's such a lady killer."

Chi Fu finally joined in at that time, as if he hadn't been late. "I have a girl back home who's unlike any other!"

"Yeah the only girl who'd love him is his mother," Yao retorted.

Shang ordered for all of them to huddle up one more time as he wrapped it all up and called it the end of practice. They all cheered and walked together to the locker room.

"But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!"

"What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting for!"

Mulan was trying to find a way out, but she was stuck in between the guys all marching and cheering. Mushu laughed and followed behind, knowing that they were all in a too good of a mood to do anything if he entered the locker room.

"Wish that I had!"

"A girl worth fighting for!"

"A girl worth fighting-"

The locker room door was open and everyone stood dead quiet as they stared at their surroundings. Everything was trashed, cracked egg shells laid on the floor, benches overturned and split in half. Their lockers had packages of open tuna cans, all staining their bags and clothes. Yellow and red spray painted letters covered the light blue walls with just two fully capitalized words. THE HUNS.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8. Mulan**

Mulan gulped, afraid to speak a word. She glanced around, her eyes not lingering on any one thing for too long. The boys started cleaning up the locker room, as there was nothing left to do. They didn't need a detective to figure out who did it.

Shang seemed to have fazed out, staring at the currently damaged trophy case that used to hold the awards from previous years. Behind the glass was now a piece of paper filled with words that ridiculed him about being the captain. Mulan could tell it affected him, for who wouldn't it affect?

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain," she whispered to him.

"Thanks," he nodded solemnly, then grabbed his tuna covered bag, and left. Mulan watched as he finally exited, not noticing that Mushu had come up right behind her.

"I saw that," Mushu teased with a smirk.

"What?" Mulan asked, confused.

Mushu shook his head, "nevermind. Come on get your stuff and let's go."

Mulan looked around for her bag, noticing that it had been swept aside to the other side of the room. She picked it up and left with Mushu, heading over to where Pumbaa and Timon were waiting near the bleachers.

"What's going on?" Timon asked.

Mulan sighed, not really wanting to explain, but nevertheless she did.

"See you later Mulan," Pumbaa said, as they dropped her off first. Mulan waved and walked up to the front steps where her grandmother was sitting.

"Hello Mulan," she greeted, with a certain type of tone Mulan had never heard from her before.

"Hello grandmother," Mulan greeted back.

Her grandmother's face was stoic as she remained quiet and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. Mulan found it quite odd but entered through the front door to see one person she didn't think would arrive until an hour later.

"What's with the get-up Mulan?" her father asked, motioning to the football uniform she hadn't changed out of.

"Uhhh..." Mulan stumbled over herself, trying to find the right words.

He nodded once. "We've known," he stated, leaving to go back to his room. Mulan didn't know what to do as she stared out at the empty wall in front of her. They had known this entire time and didn't say a single word about it. Instead they waited, so she would be the one to reveal her secret. Except as she stood lonely at the doorway, it didn't turn out the way they expected. Mulan took a deep breath and went to her room, focusing only on schoolwork. She didn't step out for dinner, and zoomed through all the pages of mindless math she had been assigned that afternoon. At the stroke of midnight, her eyes began to droop until it was inevitable that she would fall asleep. Mulan changed into her pajamas, throwing aside her football jersey, and finally slipped under the covers, letting all of the day's worries fade away.

Mulan heard hushed whispers as she walked to the cafeteria the next day. Everyone seemed antsy and nervous, as if something monumental had changed.

"Mushu what's going on?" Mulan asked, sitting down next to him.

"Haven't ya heard? That other team y'all were supposed to play today doesn't have enough eligible players for the rest of the season. So instead they've switched the schedule around," Mushu answered, but something told Mulan he was beating around the bush.

"We're playing the Huns today aren't we?"

"And bingo was his name-o."

Mulan thumped her head against the table. They weren't supposed to play against each other till next week for the championship, and after the whole fiasco yesterday, Mulan knew the team wasn't going to be too friendly.

"Don't mope around, it doesn't look good on you," Mushu reprimanded while eating his school lunch.

"Thanks for informing me about the new fashion trends," she snapped back.

"Anytime."

Mulan thumped her head again on the table.

"One, two, three. DISNEY HIGH!" The team chanted together in a huddle.

Mulan lined up in her position and took the time to size up her opponents. They were all towering, broad guys that looked like they would crush anyone who got in their way. Her gaze finally fell upon Shan Yu, the captain of the Huns. He was the biggest on the field and seemed to know it by his arrogant stance and way of trash-talking. Mulan huffed in annoyance but kept her head in the game.

Shang yelled out plays and Mulan listened, waiting for him to actually start them off.

"HIKE."

And the game started.

It went well the first quarter, Disney High was winning by a few points but eventually the Huns caught up by half time. It was a competitive game that was for sure. Some of their players had been knocked out by the bigger huns, Shang was almost one of them if it wasn't for Mulan. He thanked her, or thanked Ping, when the Huns called for a time out. She didn't have enough time to revel in the moment, but it certainly made her feel better as she got back on the field. The game was getting closer to the end, the clock ticking down, but the score didn't change. When the buzzer rang, Mulan was glad they hadn't lost but was also a bit disappointed that they hadn't won either. The boys on both teams seemed to reciprocate that same feeling as they started yelling at each other colorful words and aggressive phrases.

"Face it, you will never have what it takes to beat us!" Shan Yu shouted.

"You wanna say that to my fist, big boy?" Yao shot back.

The two teams argued even louder, drawing more attention to them. The crowd watched in bated breath as one of the Huns swung a fist at Shang, hitting him square in the jaw. The rest of the Disney High Team joined into the fight for their captain's honor, and Mulan was pushed straight into the middle of it. She ducked some fists and even threw some of her own punches, but suddenly the wind was knocked out of her. Mulan hunched down to the ground, taking steady breaths as she clutched her side. Eventually she saw the sky above her along with worrisome and confused faces. Looking around she noticed that someone had laid her down on a stretcher and a circle had grown around her as everyone stared.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po pushed themselves to the front, but their eyes widened when they saw her. Chi Fu followed closely behind and let out a gasp. "It's a girl, a treacherous snake! "

Mulan finally felt her hair brush against her face and saw her helmet laid down on the ground a few feet away. And as more people poked their head in to look at what was going, she knew the secret was out. A girl was playing on the football team.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9. Mulan**

"Alright people, move it or lose it!" Coach Phil yelled as he shoved his way to the front. He grimaced when he saw Mulan, shaking his head as if he had anticipated the whole event. "What did you get yourself into kid," he muttered under his breath. He looked up and shouted for the rest of them to go. "Alright, everyone leave. The football team follow me into the locker room."

The crowd mumbled some, disappointed to not get any more action. Mulan carefully got up and made her way to the locker room, the boys avoiding being next to her as if she had the plague. Once they were all settled behind the closed locker room doors, Coach Phil started talking.

"Yes, it is Mulan. Yes she is a girl, and I let her try out since there's nothing in the rules that says she can't. Now work this out because according to the adminstrators, I've gotta leave you blockheads to figure it out on your own. New technique for coaching sports, it's basically the reason why I haven't been involved much this season," he said, motioning for Shang to come out and lead the rest of the discussion. Phil then left the locker room, giving a sympathetic smile to Mulan as he walked out.

"She's a girl, she can't be on the team!" Chi Fu immediately yelled out. The others didn't argue against it, but they did seem to be in deep thought.

Shang was also lost at words as he remained silent along with the rest of the team.

"If you don't kick her out right now I don't believe you have what it takes to be the captain," Chi Fu spit out, venom in his eyes. His words struck a nerve, and Shang moved closer to Mulan.

"Mulan, you're off the team," he said sharply. She heard Yao, Ling, and Chien Po start fighting against the decision, but they were hushed and held back by some of the other guys. After all, their captain had made a decision.

Mulan grabbed her things, clutching her helmet against her chest while walking out of the locker room. People stared at her as she crossed across the field to leave, she wondered what they thought. Eventually Mushu caught up to her, out of breath.

"Slow down would ya?"

Mulan let out a deep sigh, "I'm off the team. I'm off the stupid team. What have I done Mushu?"

"You just made me run all this way, that's what you've done," Mushu pointed out. He dropped it though when he saw the serious look on her face. "Aw, don't worry about it much. Sure you can't play for the team anymore, and you might have embarrassed your parents by playing this whole time, and now the whole school knows but... You know, you gotta, just gotta learn to let these things go," Mushu said, becoming a bit more sad and sullen then Mulan was.

"Maybe you were right earlier. Maybe I didn't try out to show that girls can be just as good or even better than boys at football. Maybe I tried out to prove to myself that I can do something right for once. So when I looked at myself in the mirror," she paused to look down at her helmet, staring at her reflection. She breathed in and finished, "I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing." Her voice quivered and she sat down, skidding the helmet aside. Mushu picked it up and sat down next to her.

"Well now that's only because it needs a little spit that's all," he replied, spitting on the helmet and wiping it clean with his sleeve. "Let me shine this up for ya. Look! I can see you, you look so pretty."

Mulan weakly smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. She knew it was time to go home, so she got up and helped Mushu stand up too. He stretched his legs and grumbled about his foot that had fallen asleep.

"While I would love to stay longer for you to explain once again about how annoying it is to have your foot fall asleep, I have to start going back home," Mulan said.

"Yeah, here come on, Timon and Pumbaa are still at the field, they'll drop us off-"

"No it's fine. I'm going to walk home."

"Walk home? That's a 45 minute walk, we could drop you off in ten minutes," Mushu countered.

Mulan shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine." She then turned around, grabbed her helmet, and started walking back home.

"Did you hear what happened at the last football game?"

"Shan-Yu and half of the team can't play anymore because of the fight they started. That means we won the championship by default!"

"Can you believe that she's been on the team all along?"

Mulan heard all these snippets of conversations throughout school the next day. Everyone seemed to be wary of her, and just stared as she passed through the hallway. She simply kept on going, and tuned it all out. When lunch rolled around, she couldn't find Mushu anywhere. Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she checked to see a message from him.

[Left early cuz of a dentist's appointment, peace out]

Mulan rolled her eyes at his antics and quickly ate her lunch. She didn't exactly enjoy the interrogating stares from those around her, so she left the cafeteria and hung out in the adjacent hallways. She saw Chi Fu talking to some people, but they seemed rather annoyed with him as well. _Not a surprise_ , Mulan thought to herself. Keeping her head down to avoid attention, she slumped down next to the wall and waited for the bell to ring.

"Look who we have here," snickered Chi Fu. "The girl who wanted to play with the big boys, and in doing so made the team look like fools."

Mulan stayed quiet, knowing if she gave him a reaction it would prompt him to continue.

"Ha, ye pampy wimps do that all on yer own!"

The two turned their heads and saw a redheaded girl with really curly hair glaring at Chi Fu.

"What are you doing here Mariam?" he barked back.

"It's Merida, ye loser. Now get out before I kick yer-" Merida scowled.

"Darlings, I sense tension coming from the three of you, relax! I suggest that you should head to class as the bell will ring right about..."

The bell rung.

"Now."

Merida and Chi Fu looked at Edna who had obviously interfered with their original plans, but she was a teacher so both begrudgingly complied and went off to class. Mulan was about to go to Social Studies, but her apparel teacher had something else in mind.

"Mulan, go to my room now."

"But-"

"Uh huh, well don't you have to worry darling it's my planning period so I'll have it free."

"Yes I know but-"

"Don't make me beg darling, I won't do it, you know!" Edna said, turning around already to leave.

"Beg?" Mulan asked.

"Great, I'll be there in about five minutes, okay? Okay, bye."

Mulan was confused. Very confused.

She was still confused as she stood outside of Edna's door, waiting for her arrival.

"There you are darling! Come in, come in," Edna said while unlocking her door. She closed it behind her and went back towards a closet Mulan had never noticed before till now. Edna used a stylus of sorts and typed in a pass code, a small hand print scanner popping up beneath it.

"Are you allowed to-"

"Shhhh darling... now come in!"

Edna had opened the door to reveal a small room barely illuminated.

"Used to be the old teacher's lounge, I've taken over and revamped it quite a bit. Tea?" Edna offered, as she sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

"No, thank you," Mulan answered.

Edna nodded, taking a casual sip from her cup. She looked up at Mulan again and began talking. "They've been making a ruckus over a small fact, haven't they?"

Mulan nodded, assuming she meant about her having played on the team. "They've kicked me off the team even though it's the end of the season already. It just means I won't be a part of the championship celebration this Friday, oh which actually is tomorrow. I'm not too upset about that, but I just... I don't know. This might have all been a mistake in the first place. Everyone's either been ignoring me or coming up to say things like Chi Fu did. I don't know what to do now," she whispered the last part as the effect of Chi Fu's words had finally caught up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"My god, pull yourself together!" Edna grabbed a newspaper right next to her and began whacking Mulan with it. "What will you do? Is that a question? You will remind them who you are! You'll know where they are tomorrow night, go confront the problem. Fight! Win! Oh and tell me about it when we get back on Monday, darling. I enjoy visits like these."

Mulan nodded and smiled, at times like these Edna was her favorite teacher.

"Wait so you just got to miss half of Social Studies for that! Lucky," Mushu complained as Mulan explained her meeting with Edna the day before. She hadn't had a chance earlier to tell him everything as in the morning his parents dropped him off at school and during lunch he went around to collect everything he had missed. They were both currently outside a quaint shopping center that most teens their age went to hang out with their friends. In fact, the football celebration was going to be at the park across the street. Mulan pushed that thought away though and focused on what Mushu was saying.

"I didn't like that dentist, I think he was trying to put me in the most uncomfortable position. The light was shining in my eyes, he kept on poking my gums, the chair was itchy..."

Mulan bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Though when she spotted five figures move from the shadows, her mouth deepened into a frown.

"Shhh... Mushu. Just follow me and don't ask questions."

"But-"

"SHHHH."

"Fine, grumpy pants," Mushu mumbled.

Mulan slowly kept pace with the five hooded figures in front of her. Their stature seemed oddly familiar but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

Mushu's eyes widened. "Are those..."

Their hoods fell, showing the heads of the four toughest Hun players and Shan Yu.

Mulan pushed Mushu into the corner and pretended to look at the shop windows.

"When are we attacking?" One of the Huns asked.

"Their celebration will start at 6, in 20 minutes. We'll dump the batter on their heads and mess with the 'captain' some on the stage. It will show them that they'll never really win against us," Shan Yu sneered.

Mulan's heart was pounding in her chest as she heard their plan. Her teammates would be humiliated and by the sounds of it, they weren't going to be too gentle towards Shang either. When the five of them walked away, Mushu came out of the corner.

"Don't tell me what I think you're gonna tell me," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"We're going to the celebration."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10. Mulan**

"You're crazy man!" Mushu exclaimed. "The end of season football party doesn't have any teachers around, it's at a public place so it's safe in that way... but people can be as rude as they want, and you know it too."

She took into consideration what he said, but there was no stopping her now. "I understand that, but what are we going to do? Let them ruin the night and mess with the team?"

"Did you see those huns? They look like they can kill me with just their thumb!"

"I'm going, if you decide to help or not."

Mushu sighed, knowing there was no way out "Oh alright. Let's go kick some hun-ny buns then!"

Mulan smiled, grateful for having him around. She looked back toward the huns, and knowing that she had no time to lose, she took a shortcut straight to the park. Mushu huffed behind her to keep up, as he obviously was not the most athletic of the two.

"Could have been at home by now, with a bowl of popcorn and junk food while watching some of my favorite shows, but no we just have to help out a bunch of brutes not look like sissies," Mushu retorted as they crossed the street.

"Don't be rude, Chi Fu is a pain, but the rest aren't all brutes," Mulan defended. They had finally made it to the park, which was crowded with Disney High students. She tried looking through the gaps between people's heads to see if the football team had arrived together yet, but it wasn't working out too well.

"What about Gaston?" Mushu smugly asked, already knowing the answer.

"When he bothers to show up I can't argue with you there," Mulan said.

A hearty laugh erupted from behind, causing both of them to jump. She was relieved when it turned out to be the Muses laughing, or more specifically Thalia laughing.

"Girl, with all the time Gaston spends staring at himself in the mirror, he ain't got time to play football. I swear, there hasn't been so much love in one room since Narcissus discovered himself," Thalia said.

"Thalia..." Calli warned.

"Oh I wasn't saying anything that bad, so quit your yammering."

"Not to be rude, but what are y'all doing here? The teachers usually don't come to the end of season celebration," Mushu asked.

"Why don't they?" Poly replied.

"It's informal and you only know the details about it by word of mouth. Not an official school thing," he explained.

Erato smiled brightly, "I heard the students talk about it so I wanted to come!"

Poly shrugged, "I need some inspiration to write the songs for our competition."

Calli looked around the swarm of students surrounding them, "I thought it would be nice to join in, since it's our first year at this school and all."

"Wait are we giving reasons as to why we came?" Clio asked, confused. "I honestly thought we were going to the store to get this week's groceries."

"And I'm here for the free food and drinks I heard we're supposed to get!" Thalia shouted, as the volume increased due to the blasting of music from large speakers. It was hard to hear one's own thoughts, and it was darn near impossible to hear someone one foot away. The Muses waved goodbye and left Mulan and Mushu to once again face the problem of finding the team. After a few minutes she spotted them, all in a unison line, marching up to the stage as everyone cheered. Mulan grabbed Mushu's wrist and pulled him with her to the front where Shang was.

"Shang!"

He looked back over his shoulder, looking for the owner of the voice. "Mulan?"

"Shang, the Huns are here. They're going to attack, tonight!"

"Go home Mulan," he ordered.

"I saw them at the shopping center across the street twenty minutes ago, you have to believe me!"

Shang's step faltered for a second. "Why should I?"

"Why else would I come here? You trusted Ping, didn't you? Why is Mulan any different?"

He didn't answer and instead kept on walking forward. Her words hadn't fallen on deaf ears though as Yao, Ling, and Chien Po had been right behind him. She turned to the three of them, clinging on to the hope that at least they believed her.

"Keep your eyes open," she said, "I know they're here."

The three dubiously looked at each other but nodded and marched on.

Mulan kept an eye out for the huns and even tried to inform her schoolmates about them. Most simply ignored her.

"Why won't they listen?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Mushu teased.

Mulan was not amused.

"Hey you're a girl now, remember? Plus, it's supposed to be a fun night for everyone, they won't believe the huns are here till they'll seem 'em."

The music completely went silent and the two turned around to face the stage where the whole team was lined up. An old man with a long white beard stood next to Shang, Mulan recognized him as one of their main contributors for the sports program. The man regularly attended games and had been one of Disney High's best football players during his youth.

"Who's the old dude with the beard?" Mushu whispered.

"He played for our team when he was younger, everybody calls him 'the emperor' for some reason, but they say he's the best player Disney High has ever had."

"OHHHHH. I know him now."

"Shhh.. they're starting."

Shang walked back off to the side of the stage where he picked up a golden trophy shaped like a football and presented it to the emperor. The emperor opened his mouth to speak but static cut him off.

"Oh what a lovely moment," a voice snarled over the speakers. Shan Yu emerged from the darkness, microphone in hand. "Too bad it's all about to end. Take both of them."

The huns attacked the stage, taking hold of the emperor and dragging him off. They had a tougher time with Shang, as he wasn't going down without a fight, and as a last minute decision the huns let go of him, running away instead with the old man. Mulan grabbed Mushu and followed behind the team as they ran after the huns.

"So... so much running," Mushu wheezed. "Did you... see those huns? They just popped out like daisies!"

Mulan whacked his side as they sprinted even harder to catch up. The huns entered an empty clubhouse building, locking the door just as they all arrived. The boys tried messing with the lock and ramming down the door but they were getting nowhere. She scanned the area and found an open balcony door that wasn't too high up.

"Hey guys! I've got an idea!" Mulan yelled. Mushu, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po immediately went to her side. They caught along to her plan when she pointed to the balcony, and a moment later Shang appeared, willing to take orders. As the 6 crawled up to the balcony, the boys kept chanting under their breath.

"Be a man."

"You must be swift as the coursing river."

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon."

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

"Okay, any questions?" Mulan whispered, their plan about to be set into action. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were dressed in women's attire they had borrowed from the lost and found, while Shang and Mushu waited around the corner.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao commented, referring to the flowery pink summer dress he had thrown over his regular clothes. Mulan rolled her eyes walked out to where the huns stood guard. The three "ladies" followed behind, looking down at their feet and giggling in high pitched, shrilly voices.

Mulan did a mental facepalm at their bad acting, but it seemed to be attracting the huns' attention. When they got closer, Ling dropped a small hand purse (once again courtesy from the lost and found) and allowed one of the guards to retrieve it. The four attacked, punching the daylights out of the two men.

"Shang, go," Mulan shouted, opening the door. He burst in, grabbing Shan Yu by surprise when a fist came flying. Yao, Ling,and Chien Po took the time to get the emperor out, while Mulan joined a struggling Shang.

"You took away my victory!" Shan Yu growled, his last punch knocking Shang out.

Mulan took off her shoe and threw it at Shan Yu to catch his attention. If looks could kill, she was pretty sure the one she was receiving from him would have her dead in an instant. "You're also on the team!" He lunged forward, and Mulan rolled out of the way, grabbing her shoe at the last minute. She quickly slipped it on and ran out of the room. Mushu still stood at the corner, but when he saw who was chasing her he started running too.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked, as they turned the corner.

"Ummmm..."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go."

Mushu randomly opened a closet door and squeezed himself into the small space. Inside she spotted a box labeled "New Year's Eve Smoke Bombs/Sparklers" written in thick cursive writing.

"Mushu-"

"Way ahead of you sister!" Mushu started opening up the box, but quickly slammed close the door when Shan Yu's footsteps could be heard. Mulan ran straight ahead, to a different balcony than the one she had entered through. It was higher up, but taking a closer view of it, a fire escape ladder on the side.

"Guess you're out of ideas," Shan Yu smirked, probably assumed that she had no way of getting out. He then threw a punch, she easily sidestepped in time and elbowed him in the gut.

"Not quite. Ready Mushu?"

Mushu jumped out of the closet, smoke bomb and a box of matches in hand. All at once he lit five of them, throwing it at Shan Yu. The heavy smoke wrapped around, thick, heavy, and colorful. It was even starting to disorient Mulan and Mushu.

"Get off the balcony, get off the balcony," she said, dragging Mushu along with her. They quickly scaled down the side of the building, and were ultimately shocked to see that everyone from the Disney High celebration had moved over to clubhouse. They were cheering for Mulan, and she was simply flabbergasted with all the attention. She bumped straight into a now conscious Shang, who smiled brightly at her.

"Where is she?" Chi Fu shrilled, ruining the moment. "Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting."

Shang took a step forward, "she's a hero!"

"She's a girl!"

"Someone's still afraid of cooties," Thalia yelled out. Mulan looked over to where the Muses stood, watching the whole affair.

"Listen you pompous-" Shang started only to be cut off.

"That's enough," the emperor calmly stated.

"Sir, I can explain."

The emperor walked right past Shang and instead went to Mulan. "I've heard a great deal about you, Mulan. You pretended to be a boy to try out, fooled the team, and in the end... You saved the night." He handed her the golden football trophy, and bowed to show great respect.

"YEAH MULAN!" Thalia shouted, getting the others to cheer along. Merida clapped and stomped her feet, being one of the loudest supporters. The two set off a chain as the rest of the crowd joined along, chanting Mulan's name. In response she grinned and gave the emperor a hug.

"Can she do that?" Yao whispered to the other guys.

They all shrugged.

She went over to Yao, Ling, and Chien Po and hugged them too for their help.

Shang came up to her next, seeming a bit lost at words. "Uh... Um, you... You fight good."

Mulan didn't show it but she was a bit disappointed that he didn't have anything else to say. "Oh. Thank you." Looking down at her watch, she knew it was getting late. She waved goodbye to everyone and walked back home with Mushu.

Shang watched as she left, and didn't know the emperor was right next to him till he cleared his throat.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

"Sir?"

"You don't meet a girl like that every few football seasons!"

The emperor strolled off, leaving Shang to his thoughts.

While the night had been an eventful one, once Mulan got home the household was quiet. Her parents hadn't said anything else about participating in football, but she knew not having told them put a strain on their relationship. Her father was sitting outside, looking out at the sky. She knew it was time to fix everything, so she went over to talk to him.

"Father, I've brought home the football championship trophy. It's a gift to bring honor to our family."

Her father wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "the greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter. I'm sorry."

Mulan's mother and grandmother watched the sweet father daughter moment from the entrance of their house.

"Huh, she brings home a trophy," her grandmother commented. "If you ask me, she should have brought home a man!"

"Excuse me, does Mulan live here?" Shang asked.

The two women had their eyes wide open, but pointed towards to Mulan.

He nodded, "thank you."

The older of the two whistled, "sign me up for the next football season."

They watched as he walked up to Mulan's father, "Hello sir- oh... uh, Mulan! You forgot your medal. They were given out to the team and since you weren't uhmm..."

Mulan put him out of his suffering, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?" her grandmother called out.

"Dinner sounds great," Shang answered.

Mulan thought back to her worrying before tryouts and the season started, and realized that her wish had come true. In the end she had been able to pull it off -and to quote her chorus teachers- that's the gospel truth.


	13. Chapter 12

p data-p-id="98438c80078de9942d378716cc05aadd"strongChapter 11./strong/p  
p data-p-id="00d05433d487dcd4e7210837bb2e45eb""Hey Beauty!"/p  
p data-p-id="ed072ba5c57976dbd1fb919d95423714"Belle kept her head down, absolutely determined to not look up. She'd show that good-for-nothing Gaston exactly how much attention he deserved. Her book was infinitely more interesting./p  
p data-p-id="992a09b659d77da02d716c35caf638d0"A paper ball hit the back of her head. She flinched a bit, but tried not to let it show. What an amazing book this was.../p  
p data-p-id="9d5f1408f818f32f7543c84eaabef019"Suddenly, a rough, thick arm reached around her shoulder and snatched the book away. She grasped at it, but he was too fast. She spun around and glared. "Gaston, give me my book back. Please."/p  
p data-p-id="09730dd1ef037859ee0036049941d889"He flipped through it casually. "What's so exciting about a book, anyways?"/p  
p data-p-id="0b8f88671f7a53e196f3901e127cb5f2""Well, some people like exercising their imaginations," she said, lunging for it. He held it out of reach, laughing. She fought back a growl of frustration and sighed. She knew he didn't mean to be antagonizing, he just was cursed with a thick head and an ego. She took a breath. Patience, Belle./p  
p data-p-id="ad424a64c74b74d528ab026068d4cd6e""It's not right for girls to read as much as you do," he said with slight disgust. "First they get ideas, then they start THINKING..."/p  
p data-p-id="c21aee748b2a4203375a588b8c3b9588"Belle tried to restrain a huff of anger./p  
p data-p-id="d515faea8d5a58c53ca32eddf800df7e""I think you should try out for the cheerleading squad," he continued. "You know, I am on the football team."/p  
p data-p-id="87bab0f1c541753da51a0858ab938e2f""Our cheerleading squad is more than competent," she responded coolly. "Besides, they wouldn't let me in second quarter."/p  
p data-p-id="4a1ae0ecd0c3621989d3e589d36a4a0e""I could probably make an exception," he said, winking. Belle tried to stop the disgust churning in her stomach from showing on her face./p  
p data-p-id="d6ae5d268b55d679d16cda6b9ad6a1c5""Gaston," she said calmly, "please give me back my book."/p  
p data-p-id="1d28b07a814075f49664da8261b6c2cb""And if I do," he said, a grin spreading slowly across his face, "what would I get?"/p  
p data-p-id="95d6114469afd1685d905c5f150aa5f6""A privilege," she said brightly, "to never have to talk to someone so low on the social ladder such as myself ever again!" She lunged for the book a second time, and almost got it, but Gaston pulled it away just in time. She toppled out of her seat and onto the floor. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her backside./p  
p data-p-id="2a8dd756dfb718af6ac0c9ae098e19ac""Let me help you up," he knocked his hand out of the way and stood up, dusting herself off./p  
p data-p-id="cd0574d998ee7bbc89955d0e18660163""Belle, if you could please take your seat," Professor Scar said coldly. A rush of fear came over Belle as she hurried to sit down. She never got into trouble with teachers, but Professor Scar seemed to really hate her./p  
p data-p-id="71f71c86f40f76b50e6dcb32878aaf91"Well...Professor Scar didn't like ANYBODY, really./p  
p data-p-id="ddf0da2303459aa1457af76e5e3984de""Take out a sheet of paper for notes, please," he said, in his dead voice. Belle hurried to grab her spiral bound and rip out a page. She accidentally ripped the paper in half. Cursing herself, she turned to a new page./p  
p data-p-id="22e5db6f8db1d89863fa566922dd7dde"Professor Scar turned to the board, writing. "Flip to page 235 of your textbooks. Today we will be reviewing the concept..."/p  
p data-p-id="dff8fbe90464dac81062eb619a13f8bf"Just then, a paper ball hit him in the back. Professor Scar turned around, fury building in his eyes. "Who threw that?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. His eyes alit on Belle, who had finally succeeded in tearing out her page. She froze./p  
p data-p-id="92069c3d438ce11fc9088594ea3ff298""Ms. Belle," he sneered. She was frozen, terrified./p  
p data-p-id="e4add1b778ca8f31df79c6513c39ee88""Perhaps," he said in a quiet, steely voice, "you would think differently about paper usage if you spent a little time in detention."/p  
p data-p-id="a3ea483264544dcadb668aef39548eec""Professor Scar, sir, I-"/p  
p data-p-id="b0a5623ddc87d7404c1074152505e6ba""Your detention begins tomorrow," he interrupted. "In the kitchen with Mrs. Potts after school."/p  
p data-p-id="5188f7ef786572b35c9b5c6ec3b64462"Belle began to protest again, but fell silent. "Yes, sir."/p  
p data-p-id="b2f74890d90d7fe0c87197110a4f80d8"Behind her, she heard the snigger of a certain egotistical football player./p  
p data-p-id="f2fed24f988912eafe19427638491271"***/p  
p data-p-id="ed2a97caca47f7ebbce56000769cc3d4""...and so now I have detention in the kitchen after school for something I didn't even do!" Belle finished her rant to the three people at her table, Tiana, Ariel, and Milo./p  
p data-p-id="86ecf5b1a75be7c3c9f6200f4249cdc1""That's so unfair!" Ariel exclaimed, tossing her thick red hair./p  
p data-p-id="b64b1daff520d69642b7171dafdfb2b3"Milo nodded emphatically. "You should tell that to an administrator." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "They have to understand, right? Yes."/p  
p data-p-id="8578f5d008010c9b682491ae1b09d332""You mean tell Dean Maleficent?" Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow. "No one's THAT stupid."/p  
p data-p-id="768c5cfc7603920b724d1077bfa2f7fa"Tiana drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "I still can't get over that stupid, full-of-himself Gaston. You should tell Counselor Jiminy about HIM. He's practically bullying you!"/p  
p data-p-id="455d803ed3ed3b9fdc79c7e0b6577c3d"Belle sighed. "I know, it's just...I feel bad for him sometimes."/p  
p data-p-id="0ffad7a0d406404a9e1088782f8e595b""What?!" Ariel and Tiana exclaimed together. Milo frowned./p  
p data-p-id="1a1705ac775348b09f4e56239d9ba1f3""He thinks he's so much greater than he is." Belle shrugged. "It's kind of sad, really."/p  
p data-p-id="5aef0ad0fb49a0c4fd1001b1fdca4347"Tiana smiled wryly, as Ariel and Milo burst into laughter. Tiana shook her head. "You're too nice for your own good, Belle," she said./p  
p data-p-id="dd030a2f4dc0e16e357db501ca93d10a""Alright class!" Professor Merlin said, bumbling in the classroom, fritting to and fro about the front of the room, fixing this and that. "Today, we start a new project!" The class suddenly buzzed with noise, some exclamations of excitement, some groans of despair. Professor Merlin smiled. "And that's not all. It's going to be a PARTNER project!"/p  
p data-p-id="969a31ad2f0acb2c8bd815fb9c2e34c1"Instantly, people began looking around the room and making eye contact with their friends. Belle looked around the table, her friends' eyes shining. She would be ok with anyone at this table, really. Milo was in Battle of the Books with her so she knew he was pretty smart, especially when it came to social studies. Tiana and Ariel weren't necessarily geniuses, but Tiana was the hardest working person she knew, and Ariel made everything fun./p  
p data-p-id="2d23838165bc88b7ab79db3c90b5bf8d""I will be choosing your partners."/p  
p data-p-id="bb99d926f0bf831149946dca9e0f447a"A collective groan rose from the class. Professor Merlin clucked his tongue. "Now, now, we're all friends here, I'm sure all of you will be fine. I will now draw names from..." he gestured exuberantly, coaxing a laugh out of some of the students, and reached under his desk. "The wizard hat!"/p  
p data-p-id="388bb35da6bc8b9a6479253d827d5dfa"Belle felt a small surge of panic. Aside from Ariel, Tiana, and Milo, no one else really seemed to...get her. She was a nerd, and everyone else thought so. She heard the things they said behind her back. They called her 'strange' and 'odd'. At first, it didn't bother her, but after a while, she noticed that people felt uncomfortable around her. Even Ariel and Tiana started to space out sometimes when she got really into something. Part of her feared that they were only her friends because they were stuck at a table with her. And while Milo certainly understood the geekier side of her...he didn't really understand the social side of life./p  
p data-p-id="5abe773692ce948d80727750cdf98aa3"She focused her attention back to Professor Merlin./p  
p data-p-id="9c2b39210f4021bb82e2660c87716979"He reached into the hat, pulling out a small slip of paper. "Megara!" The sassy brunette raised an eyebrow. "You will be working with..." he reached into the hat./p  
p data-p-id="fa13d4ad2a6e158e48846cdda676c623""...Peter!" Meg rolled her eyes, but a slender girl with honey blonde hair in a bun narrowed her eyes dangerously. Belle knew Tinkerbell had a crush on Peter, but surely this was going too far.../p  
p data-p-id="904bd51eefe3586868f223804e8712da"Ah well./p  
p data-p-id="66eccc076ca4c80b24bc3a1aec3a5873""Tiana!" he called. Tiana jumped a bit, then sat up straight./p  
p data-p-id="c3680834c8a72a9fa3d877a855594bd2""You will be working with...Naveen!"/p  
p data-p-id="967aa3add8b23f02c57eba18610a19b7"Across the room, Naveen shot her finger guns. Tiana's mouth fell open. Then she thumped her head on her desk. "No..."/p  
p data-p-id="8659ec18470db7a7e9d56404cb51fca2""Belle!" he shouted. Belle sat up, her heart beating nervously. Oh calm down, she told herself. It's not like this decision will change your life./p  
p data-p-id="7a301948508b4487dbc5e77b368c3be8""You will be working with...Adam!"/p  
p data-p-id="220d9d7e281610e28c47b4df9cc611fb"Belle's mouth fell open. Across the room, Adam looked over at her. Quickly, she shut her mouth and smiled brightly. He didn't respond, just turned his head back to look at the wall at the front of the room./p  
p data-p-id="d77694cdca25fedb02d606c14c49c602"People began whispering. She knew what they were saying. The odd girl, paired with the boy who never did anything. The nerd, paired with the slump./p  
p data-p-id="6ffc3ba56c5dc77adfd97391d135c638"Adam? Adam? Of ALL people, why did she have to be paired with Adam? He never tried in class, never spoke, and never did homework! How was she possibly supposed to work with him?/p  
p data-p-id="cb4a95ff4d31ef01668fe83131f130fa"Belle fought the urge to bang her head on her desk like Tiana. Maybe she was just destined to have a bad day./p 


End file.
